


speak - amasai

by sweetchiSayhara



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Detective Saihara Shuichi, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Healthy Relationships, High School, Hope's Peak Academy, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's Kiibo and Ouma, LGBTQ Character, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Saihara Shuichi, Out of Character, Romance, light mention of amami/ouma, lower-case writing, rantaro is the ultimate adventurer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchiSayhara/pseuds/sweetchiSayhara
Summary: shuichi saihara is a student at hope's peak academy. now known as the ultimate detective, he meets his new class, new people, and rantaro amami. he becomes close to the adventurer, and strives to impress him. the thing is that he doesn't speak.hey hey! this is my first actual amasai story and first work on ao3 sooooooo wish me luck i guess. hope you enjoy this book!





	1. intro - into hope's peak

hope's peak academy. 

it's a prestigious and magnificent high school made for teenagers with extraordinary talents. only the brightest can make it in, those who exceed educational standards. students with bright and promising futures can be found here.

shuichi saihara was one of them, scouted as the ultimate detective. he had previously solved cases even special detective agencies couldn't with his cognitive skills, branding him an ultimate. he didn't believe he deserved such a title, he was only an apprentice after all, saihara lacked confidence in his ability. saihara is a gloomy kid with little to no self-confidence. 

it's a been a week since he's came to hope's peak, and he's only made a sort-of friend, akamatsu kaede. it was only because she was the only one from their homeroom class to approach him. 

"saihara! there you are!" she walked up to him and began to walk alongside him, both teens were entering the large school building. "how's everything? how'd you sleep?" she asked with a big smile. saihara smiled back at her, appreciating her friendliness, and gave her a thumbs up. "oh, now that i think about it, i've never heard your voice before. could you at least say something?" she requested, showing a hint of puppy eyes. it was true, saihara hasn't uttered a word to anyone, not even akamatsu. 

so the detective shook his head and taking a deep breath as he lifted his hands to sign at her. he's done this gesture countless times, to the teachers, to everyone at work. he pointed to himself, shook his finger, then moving his hand in a talking motion.

'i don't speak.'

akamatsu mouthed an 'oh' as she nodded and stared at her shoes. she seemed lost in thought, and now the the two were walking in a mildly tense silence. 

maybe she would get weirded out and leave. separate herself from him, berate him for it. instead of doing either of those, she lifted her face back up and smiled at him again. "okay! i'll accept that!" the blonde replied warmly, making the taller male smile again. they entered their homeroom, and he sat all the way in the back as he usually has for the past week. students were chattering about, on their cellphones, finishing last minute homework, eating breakfast, and some horsing around. the detective just pulled out a book and began to read from where he left off silently. 

 

that is, until a hand tapped his shoulder. he looked up from his book to see a green haired male, his eyes just as green. he had a series of rings on his fingers and some bracelets around his wrists that made jingling sounds. his ears were littered with with piercings and earrings. this stranger had a warm smile, seeming to want the detective's attention. saihara had never seen him around before, not in any of his classes at least. "is this room 307?" he asked, holding up a paper to him. it was his schedule, and saihara saw that they mostly shared the same classes. he nodded. "ah, thank you. i'm amami rantaro by the way, the ultimate adventurer." he walked over to the seat beside the ultimate detective, and everyone was glancing over at the new student. he was tall, taller than saihara, and he would tower over anyone in the class. besides a select few.

saihara took out his notebook and wrote down his introduction, including his full name and 'talent', then plopped it down on his desk. "saihara.. why don't you just speak to me? are you perhaps shy?" he asked, grinning. saihara shook his head, doing the same gesture he did to akamatsu earlier. amami chuckled, nodding. "oh, alright! good thing i know sign language." saihara nodded, suddenly feeling shy as he hid behind his hat.

then first period began.


	2. spilling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a troublesome gym class. 
> 
> a bit of trouble stirs in the classroom. 
> 
> (i've been gone for a while, yeah. but i'm gradually getting back into writing so i'm trying to revive this. ughhhgh sorry for the long wait! it's been like 3 months ;;;;)
> 
> ah, reminder that the rest of these chapters from now on will be in shuichi's point of view.

gym class began, the boys and girls separating into their respective rooms to change. it has been a month since my coming to hope's peak high school, and i've pretty much gotten used to the wacky students and schedule.

i stopped at my locker, all the way at the back of the room. i felt very awkward changing uniforms in front of the other boys, so i always do it as quick as i could. the new foreign kid, rantaro, was two lockers away from me, and everyone always crowded around him. turns out that every summer, he travels to visit his numerous sisters, deeming himself an ultimate. he has twelve sisters, which is crazy to me. i lock my locker and quickly dodge the others, not wanting to tangle with the other boys. they all were loud, playing and howling around. the loudest were kaito and kokichi, but mostly because they were yelling at each other. they always were, kokichi constantly annoying kaito. i still didn't know how to feel about everyone, except kaede. she was nice, supportive and didn't mind my lack of speech.

i quickly left the locker room, feeling that it was getting too hot and stuffy in there. speaking of kaede, i could spot her from across the gym speaking to maki harukawa, who's talent i still wasn't sure of yet. maki had a genuine smile on her face, something i don't think i have seen much before. kaito, the loud ultimate astronaut, walked up to me to pat my back. i turned my head to look at him, confused. no one really approached me after finding out that i didn't speak, and it's understandable. sign language isn't something everyone knows. "maki is pretty, isn't she? i haven't seen her smile as much as she does with kaede," he spoke, his voice gruffer than what i remember. i just nodded, not really sure what else to say. it was silent for a while, just us looking around while his hand stayed perched on my shoulder, and it got awkward fast. 

"so you really don't speak?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

i furrowed my brows, turning more to face him. he expected me to speak? that easily? "amami told me that you're a mute." he shrugged, his hand finally moving to his side. "honestly, i thought you just didn't prefer to, but i didn't know you can't speak." kaito gave me a pity look that made me flinch. i never said it was anything like that. i looked away, down to the floor. he pat my head, just confusing me more. his voice was strained and forced, like he didn't know what else to say. "it's alright buddy! i'm sure things will be fine." then he just strolled away. i sat against the wall, waiting for the class to begin. 

\- 

finally, time for our last class. i was sitting in my usual seat, writing my thoughts in my notebook. "ohoho! it's a wild shyhara!" someone called out. i looked up from my notebook, searching for who's voice that was. before i could react, that person was all in my face. it was all purple, bouncy hair and a set of wild, malicious eyes.

ah, kokichi. 

he snatched my hat off my hair, my head going cold. "this is sooo edgy. do you only wear black clothes?" he asked, putting the hat on his own head. i opened my mouth to protest. 

my hat! give it back! 

though nothing came out.

i slid out of my seat and reached for it, the short teen dodging my hand with a giggle and prancing to the front of the classroom. everyone was watching, either confused, annoyed, or amused by the situation. it ended up with me chasing him in circles, him ducking and jumping over desks and chairs. he really was too fast! i was already tired and panting. kaede stepped up, her face red and angry. 

"ouma!" she yelled, stomping her foot. "what the hell are you doing?" maki was right behind her, a scary look on her face at she stared at the boy in question. ouma was a laughing mess, making funny faces at the two girls. 

"miu now!" he shouted, pointing at the blonde girl seated in the front. everyone immediately swiveled their heads to look at her. 

oh, she was right in front of me. 

she retracted her leg, howling and literally spitting everywhere as she laughed. i tripped over her, falling face first onto the floor. 

you've got to be kidding me. 

my face flooded in pure embarrassment and frustration. ouma, still wearing my hat, and miu were holding their stomachs from how hard they were laughing, their voices cutting me like knives. i got up, begging my tears to save themselves or later. i saw kaede ram her way through, pulling on miu's hair to get to me. the pianist side-stepped me to get to that other kid, cornering him on the desk and she glared daggers into him. ouma let out a strained giggle as he backed up from her. "what the hell is wrong with you?!" she scolded, snatching the hat from his small head. "have you lost you mind?! you've gone to far!" "woah! what are you going to do, kayayday? are mad that i've toyed with your little boyfriend?" 

i choked on my spit. maybe this boy really has lost his mind. i rushed over to kaede, pulling her out in the hallway so she could cool down. she seemed like she was about to explode. 

her face was beet red, my hat bundled up in her fist. "oh geez, saihara.. are you alright?" she asked, her face of anger quickly fading away to show a worried smile. kaede handed me my hat, both of us grimacing at it's wrinkled state. i nodded, rubbing the wrinkles out. "oh! oh geez!" she panicked suddenly, making raise an eyebrow. "your nose! it's bleeding!" oh it felt numb, maybe that's why i didn't feel it. my hand flew up to my nose, and surely, there was blood. 

"woah! what happened here?" i heard another voice, familiar somehow. 

"oh hey, rantaro," kaede greeted. "you're getting to class late." 

"uh yeah, i was planning on skipping but i got caught," he chuckled before turning his full focus on me. "saihara? are you okay? we should probably get you to the infirmary." he suggested, and kaede nodded. "you should go take him, i have to go see what's going on in there. take care saihara." she waved and turned back to the classroom. i felt worried for her, and a bit guilty, yet entirely grateful. i've got it make it up to her for defending me when i can't do that myself. what kinds of things do girls like to do anyway? 

then i realized i was left alone with a confused and worried amami and agonizing silence. "yeah, let's get you to the nurse's office," he spoke, breaking the silence as he walked down the hall. he gestured for me to follow, which i did because if i didn't it would have been awkward. 

he started to make conversation, or at least attempted to, because how can you conversate with someone who doesn't speak? 

"wanna tell me what happened?" he asked, his thin eyebrows knitting together in concern. i shrug, not sure how to respond. do i use gestures like i do with kaede? i can't believe i forgot my notebook in the class. 

amami sighed and snapped his fingers, making my attention snap from the floor to his hands. he began using sign language to communicate. 'did ouma harrass you?' he signed. i suddenly felt oddly comforted. this is something i'm familiar with. even then, i hesitated to answer. the hand that was covering my noses had blood on it, that's so gross. i lowered it anyways. 

'okay well, ouma took my hat and i had to chase him for it,' i paused, my face hot with embarrassment again. 'i ended up tripping in front of everyone.' rantaro's eyebrows shot up, and expression i didn't recognize crossed his face. 'i'm sorry that happened. did you get hurt somewhere other than your nose?' i shook my head, covering my nose again. the numbness faded and i felt the sting all over my face.

'don't worry about me, i'm fine.' he was worried about me, like kaede. the thought made a warm feeling in my stomach, even though it's not something i should be happy about. 'i'll talk to ouma if you want me to. he tends to go a bit overboard sometimes.' he offered. i shook my head again. 

'if you say so.' the conversation was then over, and we walked the rest of the way in silence. he stayed with me for some reason until i left the nurse's office. 

and when we left for home i realized that he really did end up skipping class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm what do you guys think? honestly this story was just a vent at first lol. again, sorry for such a long wait but i saw the comments and they were nice so i got inspired again. thank you for reading! and comment what you think because it really helps!
> 
> find me here:  
> wattpad: sweetchisayhara (it's an account just for oumasai)  
> discord: ellie#8665  
> twitter: SweetchiSayhara (art kinda)

**Author's Note:**

> woah woah woah wait a minute
> 
> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> okay i'm good now lmao
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's just the intro so it's short. the remainder of the chapters will be in shuichi's first person point of view. 
> 
> wattpad: sweetchisayhara (it's an account just for oumasai)  
> discord: ellie#8665  
> twitter: SweetchiSayhara


End file.
